(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of solid fuel refueling and ash removal devices for pressurized combustion chambers, and particularly for pressurized combustion chambers whose pressure varies cyclically over a wide range.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,511 preferred refueling and ash removal devices are described, for use on char and oil burning engines, which time refueling and ash removal to occur only during engine exhaust and intake processes when the combustion chamber pressure is minimum. In this way it is sought to reduce gas leakage. But this requires relatively complex drive means for the refuel mechanism and the ash removal mechanism since refuel and ash removal do not occur during each engine cycle but rather only once every one hundred or more engine cycles. Additionally, these refuel and ash removal drive means must be quick acting since refuel and ash removal are preferably completed during a single engine exhaust and intake process. It would be of benefit to have a refuel mechanism and an ash removal mechanism operable at any part of the engine cycle which could carry out refuel and ash removal more slowly over several engine cycles.
The following issued U.S. patents may be relevant to the examination of this application: